


Confessions

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Gen, comment_fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charley comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

"So you've traveled with a future incarnation of me?" The Doctor asked, the skepticism clear in his voice.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Yes, that's why I lied to you. I didn't want to effect the time line."

"You shouldn't be traveling with me at all then." He said it with some resignation as he had grown quite used to Charlotte's presence. It was clear though that the longer she stayed the more of a risk she posed. "When should I take you?"

"That's the thing," she hesitated and then seemed to resolve herself to saying as much as possible, "I can't go back to my home time. I can't tell you why though."

"Hmmm?" It could be possible that she was telling the truth. He had learned over the past few months of travel that Charlotte was quite possibly the worst liar in the universe and she didn't look like she was lying now. "Why did you tell me then? If you knew I couldn't take you home?"

"You're my friend. My best friend." She bit her lip then smiled at him, "I loved the other you more then I can say and I've grown to love you as well. Differently, which makes sense as you are a different person in a lot of ways, and I just really couldn't keep lying to you. Especially when it was obvious that you knew I was lying to you."

He stared at her for a second in shock. It wasn't often that confessions of love came his way, "You can't stay. You know that."

"I know. I just wanted you to know before I left." She smiled at him hesitantly.

"Well, I'd like you to know that I'm quite fond of you as well." He looked around desperately trying to find something to make this conversation less awkward then it had become and his eyes lighted upon the navigational controls, "The real question then is where and when should I take you Charley?"

"I don't know." She looked down for a second before making her way over to the computer, "You called me Charley."

"It's what your friends call you isn't it?"


End file.
